She is falling in love
by OQwillneverend
Summary: Regina Mills. Working all her life for this. But what happens when Robin comes to town and takes everything she had been working for away. Will she hate him. Or is there something underneath. Could Robin take away everything she had worked for. Rated M for future.


This chapter is short but they will get longer. This is to explain who Regina is in this story and what the story is about. Thank you to everybody who reads and continues to through the story. I have a Tumblr account which is the same name as my fan fiction account and will make a twitter account with the links to fan fictions I put on Tumblr. They will be one shots. If you have any or any you read you would like me to carry on please let me know.

ooooo

Regina Mills. This was her dream to become the best. She had worked day after day, night after night from the age of fourteen, starting by studying in the early hours of the morning making sure to get the best grades she could. The purple bags under her eyes were concealed by makeup. And now she was so close, close to having her dream job. To be the best. But there was one person standing in her way.

Robin Locksley.

He had only been around a few weeks, had not been there for as long as Regina, however the whole town loved him, girls twirled their hair when they see him, men thought of him as a friend. Every dream had been taken away from her the day Robin walked into her life, into this towns life.

Today was just like any other day, Regina would go to her office situated on the fifth floor of the building, sitting down with a pile of paper work and opening her laptop. The sun was shining and the sky was blue a perfect summer's day that she would be spending with her son but had to work. Looking out of the window onto the streets of the town she seen the families walking with their children, the smiles on their faces as the parents held onto the younger children's hand.

Regina had missed much with her son. Work had always come first and she regretted it with every part of her soul.

Putting the thought at the back of her head, Regina began to write on a new piece of paper, her neat handwriting flowing onto the paper through blue ink.

ooooo

Soft carpet quietened the sound of heals as Regina walked the corridor before bumping into Robin. She hadn't been paying attention and it seemed he hadn't either.

"Oh my goodness, M-" Robin stopped as he seen the brunette the annoyed look in her eyes as brown and blue looked at each other.

Before anything could be said Regina pushed past him and walked off as fast as she could.

She hated it, working with him, seeing him. His existence made her angry. He had not been there as long as she had. had not worked every day in that building for the last ten years yet he was going to take everything from her.

Robin had not tried, he was late to meetings never had planned anything. But it was Regina who was losing. Why didn't anybody think she was able to run this place, the whole town knew her, she had a good friendship with her son's birth mother.

Regina had worked hard; she had made friendships through being sociable, by being nice. Robin comes to town and he doesn't have to try everybody liked him and she was going to lose.

The town was away from others, it was a big town but everybody knew each other and if somebody new arrived they knew about it.

Regina knew everybody, had taken time to remember faces and names, knew what each person wanted from the person in charge of the town. Before Robin arrived. Regina spent days meeting with the towns people and writing down what each person wanted, worked out the budget and made ways that wouldn't upset the towns people cutting budgets.

Regina had grown up in this town. She knew this town, went to school with people in this town.

Nobody knew how much Regina had worked to get to where she was, had always hid it. Her son knew but he didn't know how much just knew she was not around.

The day went fast after that; however she had finished all her work which meant she could go home to her son and spend the evening in the garden.


End file.
